Stupid Girl
by Tibby Rose
Summary: but she doesn't notice.


**a/n: amg i love brittany.**

_Dumb little kid._

Uncle Peter used to call her his favourite girl. He didn't have any kids, and she laped up all the attention. She didn't notice when he started to call her beautiful and hold on to her that little bit tighter when he gave her a hug.

She didn't notice til he kissed her. Not the way grandma does but the way mommy kissed daddy. She gets confused and doesn't know what to do especially when he runs his fingers up her thighs, under her bright yellow skirt.

"No" she whimpers "I can't be an Auntie to myself."

He laughs in her ear, and he smells strongly of alcohol and she wants to vomit "No one would believe you. You're just a dumb little kid."

Daddy came and saved the day, but only to leave and never come back a week later.

_Girls are stupid._

Noah Puckerman is a boy. A boy who's a little too young to have a mowhawk, but she doesn't notice. He doesn't like girls, and girls don't like him. But she's always been a bit naive.

"Blondie" he called, shoving his hands in his pockets and looking at him. She squeaks because he scared her. He always had. She furrows her brow and bites her lip and Noah Puckerman pulls a rough, scratched hand out of his pocket and holds it out to her.

"I got dared to kiss you" he declares, as if she's a prize and she'd probably be hurt if she had noticed. So she smiles and puts her smaller hand in his and they kiss. He tastes like mud and bugs and grass and it's not the way a first kiss should be.

Noah Puckerman grins and pulls away "Easy. Girls are so stupid."

And he leaves and she's all alone, but then another girl comes up and she takes her pinky, and she's dragged in to a world where only Santana and Brittany matter.

She notices but just doesn't care.

_Dumb bitch._

She sleeps with Dave Karofsky because he's there. Because Cheerios date footballers and Dave Karofsky is one. It's simple. Quinn has Finn and Santana has Puck, so Quinn tells her if she doesn't get a boyfriend no one will like her.

And she doesn't want to end up like pretty little Rachel or smart fashionable Kurt, so she nods and Dave Karofsky kisses her and it's all okay.

She sleeps with him a week later because she had alcohol for the first time and Karofsky told her she looked hot and pretty, and no guy has told her she's pretty since daddy left so she thinks that maybe they're in love.

But there's a difference between making love and being in love. There's also a difference between fucking and making love but she doesn't notice. So when she asks he scoffs and says "Dumb bitch", but again she doesn't notice.

_Don't be so stupid, Britt._

Santana is her everything. She came along and picked her up when they were five years old and has been her rock every since. She loves The Latina but not in that way because Quinn says it's wrong for girls to love each other and whatever Quinn says, goes. That's what Santana told her so she went with it.

But it still confuses her. Because smart fashionable Kurt likes guys, so why can't she like girls? She knows Quinn says girls loving girls is wrong, but it confuses her. So she asks Santana because Santana is her everything and she knows everything.

She scoffs "Can girls be in love with girls? No. Don't be stupid, Britt."

It's the first time she's been called stupid that it really hurts, and even though Santana takes it back straight away it still stings. Because if Santana is her everything and knows everything, then she has to be stupid.

But she doesn't have time to think because Santana kisses her and they fall on to her bed and the stinging goes away. And she falls in love with Santana that night but she doesn't notice.

_God Brittany, why are you so stupid?_

Artie's good. Artie's safe. Artie's nice. Artie makes her think that maybe Quinn isn't a hundred percent right and whilst girls can love girls, they can love guys at the same time.

Artie's also the one person at WMHS who's never called her stupid. Her best friends had-Santana and Quinn, Puck and Finn, Matt and Mike-and The Glee Clubbers had-Rachel and Kurt, Tina and Mercedes-all except for Artie, so that's why Brittany likes him.

But when she tries to explain Santana's logic (her everything that knows everything), he does and it hurts. It really hurts and Brittany wants to cry. Because even though Artie isn't Santana, she still loves him, and he was the one person who had never called her stupid.

So she leaves and doesn't notice his face when he realizes he hurt her. She doesn't notice anybody when they realize they hurt her.

Because maybe they were right all along. Maybe she is too stupid too notice.


End file.
